leotestfandomcom-20200214-history
Koloss Attack
Koloss Attack "Tourney" Yeah, not going to happen for quite a while yet. But still putting it here for good measure. |-| Framing:= Your god is dead. Your city is blanketed in ash. Your people are starving. The Mists kill at random. Your guardians have turned on you. And camped outside your city is a massive hoard of blue-skinned giants. The Koloss. It is up to you and your fellow Nobles to protect your city and its people, but you can only face on threat at a time. Tackling the army of Koloss is your first task. However, you do not fight the Koloss alone. You have your city’s army, which you need to keep intact and fighting, a Terris Keeper to provide Feruchemical support, as well as members of the Skaa underground – Mistings that will help you fight. |-| Explanation = 1026 years after the Lord Ruler ascended to his throne, and three after he was cast out of it, the blue-skinned beings known as Koloss ravage the land, directed by the Steel Inquisitors, all of whom have had their minds dominated by Ruin. They have come to Thaliel, a city in the Farmost Dominance. |-| Ruleset = *Users can create one Misting, using metals known during the final days of the Final Empire. The different types are listed below. They may create their own given name, but their surname will be from one of the five Noble Houses active in Thaliel: Leonar, Swigariel, Pakiel, Dracal, and Sparroux. **Coinshot – Burns steel. Able to telekinetically push metal objects on a straight line away from their center of gravity. Often armed with pouches of coins or metal shards. **Lurcher – Burns iron. Opposite of a coinshot, they telekinetically pull metal objects. Often paired with a Coinshot, and carry shields to use to block the metals they Pull. **Thug – Burns Pewter. Increases all physical abilities. Thugs can fight through mortal wounds, but will still drop dead the instant they run out of pewter. Often armed and armored like regular soldiers. **Tineye – Burns Tin. Increases all senses. Tineyes are commonly used as scouts and strategists rather than as combatants. After warning of an attack, they tend to lead and rally troops. **Rioter – Burns Zinc. Can enflame specific emotions in a specific target or audience. Would be stationed with troops, and are integral to keeping the lines together. **Soother – Burns Brass. Can dampen specific emotions in a specific target or audience. Would be stationed with troops, and are integral to keeping the lines together. **Seeker – Burns Bronze. Can detect when other Allomancers are using their powers. Would be stationed as leaders of troops, especially Hazekillers. Vital, due to the presence of one or more Steel Inquisitors in the battle. **Coppercloud – Burns Copper (duh). Can hide other allomancers from being detected by Seekers, as well as protect themselves from being influenced by Rioters and Soothers. Vital, due to the presence of one or more Steel Inquisitors in the battle. **Augurs (Gold – can see yourself if you’d made different choices in the past) are completely useless, and Seers (Atium – can see a small amount of time into the future) are unknown to the general population. Sliders (Bendalloy), Pulsers (Cadmium), Aluminum Gnats, Duralumin Gnats, Oracles (Electrum), Nicrobursts (Nicrosil), and Leechers (Chromium) are all unknown period. Users will not be able to make Mistings of these kinds. |-| External Conditions: = There will be eight divisions of troops to lead, and three squads of Hazekillers. Hazekillers are troops specially equipped and trained to fight Allomancers. Due to the presence of Steel Inquisitors in the battle, the Hazekillers are quite important. There will be one (1) Mistborn. Mistborn have all the Allomantic powers listed above, including both Gold and Atium. The Mistborn will be created by me. There will be one (1) Keeper, or a Terrisman who can use Feruchemy. Feruchemy is used to store attributes for retrieval at a later date. The stored attributes can be drawn on in large quantities, the only limit being the amount of said attribute. Again, the Keeper will be created by me. There will also be an undisclosed number of Skaa mistings. Even though Thaliel was considered progressive, their Skaa mistings were still considered criminals under the Lord Ruler’s laws. Even three years after his death, they still don’t feel secure enough to come out of hiding. They will participate in the battle, but the Noble’s Mistings will have the most impact. |-| Numbers: = The number of Koloss will be determined by the number of participants. The initial amount is 450, with 9 Steel Inquisitors. The amount of Koloss will increase as follows: *40 per Coinshot *20 per Lurcher *30 per Thug *10 per Tineye *15 per Rioter *15 per Soother *15 per Seeker *15 per Coppercloud There will be one Steel Inquisitor added for every 50 Koloss added. Killing an Inquisitor will turn the 50 Koloss under its control against both each other and the other Koloss. |-| Secret Numbers = Did you really think I'd put something here? Well, here's a hint: The initial amount is in line with the increase numbers, though Mistborn and Keepers have their own numbers.